


钟情-2

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Painplay, Sex, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Summary: ！！！！！！埃尔文被入侵性拷问预警！！！！！！！！！！！！！埃尔文被入侵性拷问预警！！！！！！！！！！！！！埃尔文被入侵性拷问预警！！！！！！！可以接受再进入





	钟情-2

埃尔文带着周身的疼痛，再一次醒过来。  
和前几次不同，终于不是被迎面而来的冷水灌入鼻腔，全身皮肤被刺激地发抖，抽搐着带动思绪强行醒过来，埃尔文躺在柔软的床上，侧过脸就可以看到那些散发着温暖与轻微噼啪声的柴火。他经过了好好的休息，被轻柔的被子包裹着，全身出了一层汗。他这次终于是，被全身的伤口疼醒。  
被夺走地面居住证明后，埃尔文经过了各式各样的盘问，地下街的人留着埃尔文，想方设法要撬开他的嘴。为了获取更多地面上的资源和信息，他们需要一个和埃尔文相近的人，同样的瞳色，同样的发色，相近的身高，和埃尔文穿着的全套服装，搭配上埃尔文手中夺来的证明，全然替代这个训练兵的身份，地下街终于能有一个可以在地面上光明正大行动的线人。现在只是一个没人在意的训练兵，但是可以出入商会，混入兵团，拿来他们需要的物品，甚至想办法替代埃尔文，利用地面居民的身份往权力的高处爬。  
地下街显然不常接待客人，他们的接待礼仪做的不太到位，或者说，埃尔文这位客人也不太配合。  
他们没有用上太多的道具，利威尔下了不可以杀掉埃尔文的命令，这令暴徒们无从下手。埃尔文不怕疼，他的每一天都与相伴。他不算有天赋的士兵，高大的身体和大体重令操纵立体机动装置的转弯变得困难。但埃尔文不计后果地沉迷于训练，直到那种疼痛与他长期相伴到身体已经麻木。无论是撞上树干，被快速劈裂的枝叶划破脸颊，从高处跌落，或是被崩断的刀片割破皮肤。他的骨骼被撞出裂痕，又覆盖上新的钙自愈；肌肉被切断，纤维又再次生长粘连；皮肤撕裂开，胶状的体液混杂着血液，又生出浅红的新皮肤。  
疼痛是他的老朋友，埃尔文处之泰然。  
他在最后一次昏迷前甚至露出嘲讽的笑容。  
沉重的眼皮缓缓在微弱的火光下打开，又闭上。随着意识的清醒，埃尔文感受着全身渐渐剧烈起来的疼痛，他的身体在被子的包裹中滚烫滚烫的灼烧着。有一双冰凉的手伸进来，在他的脚踝上确认了脚镣的位置。  
那人在床边坐下，他的手沿着埃尔文的身体滑动，厚重的被子被掀开，露出的身体上面是一层湿漉漉的汗水。  
埃尔文猛地醒了，他从忽如其来的寒冷中，觉察到自己全身裸着。  
“为了不让你死，我们花了大价钱。虽然····这药还有一些副作用。”  
利威尔把全部的被子粗暴地扯开，直到埃尔文的全身暴露在自己的眼前。埃尔文快速地打量着自己，除了那些淤青与刀伤，他的手臂中段有一处显眼的针眼，还在向外溢出血液。  
埃尔文的阴茎正不合时宜地挺立着。没有任何的快感和欲望，眼口也没有任何的体液，但却不可控制地，硬的生疼。  
“他们说这四个小时的‘谈话’没有获得什么有用的信息，我了解他们的缺点。他们确实是不太擅长······沟通·······”利威尔戴上手套，不顾对方身体猛地颤动，让冰凉的液体落在埃尔文的两腿间。  
“疼吗？”  
利威尔扶着埃尔文发颤的大腿，那些因为疼痛而溢出的汗水瞬间沾湿了他的手心。埃尔文压抑着自己的呻吟，他的上下牙床摩擦着嘎吱作响，被咬破的嘴角溢出血来，一滴滴地，落在洁净的枕巾上。  
利威尔在他的身后露出笑容。  
“那就好。”


End file.
